


Неудачное свидание

by Ledenika



Series: Харука и Мичиру любят свою принцессу, а она любит их [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Seiya, Dramatic interpretation of the comic scene, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Seiya-friendly, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Very more hugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika
Summary: Усаги пытается убедить Харуку и Мичиру, что Сейя не пытался её изнасиловать.Bad date. Usagi tries to convince Haruka and Michiru that Seiya did not try to rape her.Цитаты из аниме. Альтернативный финал серии «Разбитое свидание Сейи и Усаги». Драматическая трактовка комической сцены. Обнимашки в количестве, превышающем всякие пределы.Косвенное продолжение «Взгляда с другой стороны».





	Неудачное свидание

На опустевшем танцполе трое старлайтов уворачивались от золотых шаров, запущенных белой воительницей в золотых браслетах. Ни монстров, ни бессознательных тел, ни Сейлор Мун не было видно.  
— Где жертва? — на всякий случай спросила Нептун, не особенно надеясь на ответ.  
Старлайты переглянулись.  
— Сбежала, — буркнула Звёздная Воительница, та, что в прошлый раз пыталась пожать руку Сейлор Мун.  
— Врёшь! А значит... вам есть что скрывать от них? — кивнув на Нептун и Уран, белая торжествующе рассмеялась.  
Нептун снова огляделась. На этот раз она заметила светлую фигурку, притаившуюся за перилами наверху лестницы. Усаги! Но почему она не сражается?  
— Эй, вы двое, хотите, открою вам чужой секрет?  
Звёздная Создательница атаковала, но белая укрылась в возникшей посреди танцпола телефонной будке и захихикала.  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я молчала, отдай мне своё звёздное семя!  
Вдруг она вскрикнула. Из будки слышался телефонный звонок. Очень медленно белая протянула руку. Лицо её выражало абсолютный ужас. Она рывком поднесла к уху телефонную трубку и бодрым голосом, совершенно неуместным в данных обстоятельствах, зачастила:  
— Здравствуйте! Спасибо за звонок! Это Сейлор Железная Мышь!  
Усаги не сдвинулась с места. Может быть, она ранена?  
Будка вспыхнула злой тёмной энергией. Пространство вокруг неё причудливо исказилось. Белая визгливо лепетала что-то, умоляя проступающий рядом с будкой тёмный силуэт пощадить её. Если Усаги ранена, то хорошо, что она не привлекает к себе внимания, особенно сейчас. Во всяком случае, она сидит, а не лежит, значит, в сознании.  
Тёмный силуэт, называемый Галаксией, проявился окончательно, оказавшись золотой сейлор-воительницей.  
Браслеты белой ослепительно вспыхнули, а когда стало возможно что-то разглядеть, всё уже закончилось. Браслеты лежали на руке золотой воительницы, а белой просто... не стало. Галаксия повернулась к старлайтам, объявила, что ей принадлежит вся Галактика, и исчезла, не вступая в бой.  
А старлайты, похоже, с ней уже виделись. И в прошлый раз Галаксия уничтожила их планету. Но прямо сейчас сочувствовать им не было настроения, особенно когда они вспрыгнули на дальний конец той самой антресоли, где сидела Усаги. Пришлось прыгать следом.  
— Убирайтесь отсюда! — рявкнула Уран.  
Старлайты вытаращили глаза.  
— Не приближайтесь к этой девушке! — в тон ей добавила Нептун.  
К счастью, старлайтам хватило благоразумия отступить. Было бы очень сложно сражаться на этой узенькой антресоли с Усаги за спиной. Уран спрыгнула на танцпол, преследуя отступающих противниц. Усаги проводила их взглядом. Нептун опустилась на одно колено рядом с ней, коснулась плеча — и Усаги отшатнулась, врезавшись в перила так, что те загудели. Спустя пару секунд ужас на её лице сменился узнаванием, Усаги оттолкнулась от перил и уткнулась лицом в грудь Нептун, обнимая её за талию.  
— Усаги? Что случилось? — осторожно окликнула та.  
Ответом ей был лишь прерывистый вздох.  
— Ты ранена? Можешь идти?  
Усаги помотала головой, тычась носом в вырез матроски. Поколебавшись, Нептун решила считать это ответом на оба вопроса, обняла её, подхватила под ягодицы и встала. Усаги понятливо обняла её за шею.  
«Вот и мне выпала честь принцессу носить на руках...» Нептун чувствовала странное удовлетворение, как будто она исполняла своё предназначение. Впрочем, так и было. Она защищала принцессу и прямо сейчас вполне справлялась с этой задачей.  
Нептун не рискнула прыгать, спустилась по ступенькам, бережно придерживая драгоценную ношу. Уран встретила её у подножия лестницы.  
— Что с ней?  
— Кажется, не ранена, только очень напугана.  
Усаги кивнула и обернулась к Уран. Для этого ей пришлось слегка отстраниться и одновременно ухватиться покрепче. Она посмотрела на Уран, открыла рот и вдруг расплакалась.  
Нептун до сих пор не понимала, что происходит. Она посмотрела на Уран, которая ответила ей таким же растерянным взглядом и неуверенно погладила Усаги по спине. Та всхлипнула ещё пару раз и затихла.  
— Котёнок, что случилось? Кто тебя напугал?  
— Сейя...  
Это было первое слово, произнесённое Усаги за всё это время.  
— Он к тебе приставал? — ахнула Уран.  
Нептун инстинктивно прижала к себе Усаги, задохнувшись от ужаса. Неужели он и в самом деле посмел?..  
— Не знаю... Не успел.  
Нептун и Уран одновременно выдохнули. Нептун сжимала Усаги в объятиях, цепляясь за ощущения тепла, тяжести, лезущих в нос светлых волос. Принцесса здесь. Она в безопасности. Нет возможности убить Сейю прямо сейчас.  
— Пойдём отсюда, — предложила Уран, не убирая ладонь со спины Усаги.  
Нептун разжала руки и отступила на шаг от напарницы, давая Усаги место, но та не торопилась слезать. Кажется, её ничуть не смущало то, что она сидит на руках, словно ребёнок.  
— Усаги, ты можешь идти сама?  
Усаги вздохнула над ухом и спрыгнула на пол, дав Нептун возможность наконец превратиться.  
  
*****  
  
Харука и Мичиру были замечательными подругами. Они пригласили Усаги в гости и напоили её чаем с конфетами, и было здорово вновь встретиться с Хотару, а ещё Мичиру выполнила своё обещание и сыграла на скрипке лично для неё! Всё было просто чудесно, вот только...  
— Котёнок... может быть, теперь ты расскажешь нам, что произошло между тобой и Сейей?  
Усаги отвела взгляд. Ничего между ними не произошло. Она просто сдуру перепугалась сама и напугала Харуку и Мичиру. Да, так и было, точно.  
— Если тебе тяжело об этом говорить, всё в порядке. Что бы ни случилось, всё уже закончилось.  
— Да ничего не случилось, — пробормотала Усаги, — Сейя просто, ну...  
— Не волнуйся о Сейе. Всё будет хорошо. Ты больше его никогда не увидишь, — ласково заверили её.  
Усаги вздрогнула и вскинула голову. Глаза сидевших напротив Харуки и Мичиру прямо-таки светились заботой и преданностью.  
И вот что с ними теперь делать?! На несколько мгновений Усаги просто лишилась дара речи.  
— Большое вам спасибо. Я очень ценю вашу заботу, — сказала она искренне, — но не надо. Сейя ничего мне не сделал.  
— Достаточно того, что он пытался! — резко ответила Харука. — В следующий раз тебе может не повезти, неужели ты не понимаешь?  
— Не надо. Мне очень приятно, правда, но не надо. Сейя... Я думаю... — Усаги уставилась на свои колени и глубоко вздохнула. Надо просто это сказать уже... — Это было просто недоразумение! Простите, что я вас напугала!  
Повисла тишина. Усаги втянула голову в плечи в ожидании бури, но первой молчание нарушила Хотару, до этого момента тихо сидевшая рядом с ней.  
— Какое недоразумение? Что там у вас случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось, — твёрдо сказала Усаги.  
— Тогда почему ты была в таком состоянии? — на удивление мирно спросила Мичиру.  
— Я испугалась. Но ничего не было. Я просто всё неправильно поняла.  
— Что Сейя сделал? — терпеливо спросила Харука.  
— Он ничего не сделал.  
— Если тебе неприятно об этом говорить, можешь не говорить, — покладисто согласилась Харука.  
— Мы увидели достаточно.  
Разговор явно зашёл в тупик. Харука и Мичиру были тверды в своих намерениях, и Усаги не могла их осуждать. Если бы Сейя действительно сделал то, о чём они думают... на их месте Усаги бы его тоже убила. Нужно объяснить, что Сейя не виноват. Но как же не хочется выставлять себя глупой трусихой!  
— Не при ребёнке же... — буркнула Усаги, сдаваясь.  
Хотару безропотно ушла из гостиной, сказав, что ей всё равно нужно заниматься, и Харука закрыла за ней дверь. Второй раз за день Усаги почувствовала себя в ловушке.  
— Сейя сказал, что хочет что-то мне показать, и привёл меня в тот клуб. Мы поднялись на второй этаж и зашли в какую-то комнату, — Усаги начала рассказ издалека, но предыстория до обидного быстро закончилась. — Сейя запер дверь и убрал ключ в карман. Мне это... показалось подозрительным.  
— Правильно, — мрачно согласилась Харука.  
— Мне сразу вспомнилось, что Харука сказала в парке про волка, — продолжила Усаги, слегка приободрившись. — Я почувствовала себя неуютно и отошла от Сейи. Потом он подошёл ко мне, и я...  
И она перетрусила и повела себя ужасно глупо. Вот сейчас она об этом расскажет, и Харука и Мичиру поймут, что зря о ней волновались. Но тогда опасность казалась вполне реальной. Было так страшно, и широкоплечая фигура Сейи как будто заслоняла собой весь свет...  
Но если она не расскажет, как всё было на самом деле, Сейя не доживёт до утра.  
— Сейя протянул руку, и я... я не хотела, чтобы он ко мне прикасался. Я хотела увернуться... и села на пол.  
Усаги очень хорошо помнила, как смотрела на Сейю снизу вверх, и сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
И было так стыдно за свои подозрения, и всё равно страшно, и она не знала, как выбраться из этой ситуации, и чувствовала себя такой беспомощной!  
К горлу подступили рыдания. Харука поднялась со своего места и, сев рядом с Усаги, положила руку ей на плечо. Стало чуть легче, и она заставила себя продолжать.  
— А он посмотрел на меня... и сказал «Хочешь выпить?»... и там был телефон! — договорила она, задыхаясь от слёз. Ладонь Харуки соскользнула, когда Усаги обхватила себя за плечи. — Видите? Я просто глупая трусиха!  
— Не говори так! — резко, почти зло потребовала Харука. — Не смей так говорить!  
Её голос упал до шёпота, и она рывком притянула Усаги к себе. Ещё несколько секунд Усаги чувствовала её твёрдую ладонь на рёбрах. Потом та переместилась на левый локоть. Другая ладонь легла на её левое плечо, накрыв правое запястье.  
— Ты вовсе не трусиха, — Харука погладила её стиснутые пальцы, побуждая расслабиться.  
— Вы просто плохо меня знаете, — возразила Усаги сквозь слёзы.  
— Я помню, как ты прибежала спасать нас от Юджиал. Ты не могла превратиться, потому что я отобрал у тебя брошь, но тебя это не остановило.  
— Ты очень смелая, — подтвердила Мичиру, вставая, и села рядом с Усаги. Харука погладила её левое запястье, потом мягко потянула. Усаги, поддаваясь, уронила руки на колени и чуть сильнее прижалась спиной к груди Харуки. Плакать уже почти не хотелось.  
Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что на её поступок можно смотреть с такой точки зрения. Усаги просто так боялась за Харуку и Мичиру, что не успевала думать ещё и о себе. А они считают, что она смелая...  
Харука обняла Усаги, пристроив ладонь чуть ниже ключиц, и стала осторожно вытирать ей слёзы. Усаги откинулась назад, опираясь спиной на Харуку и положив голову ей на плечо, и с умиротворённым вздохом закрыла глаза, позволяя Харуке гладить себя по лицу.  
— Я не поняла, — осторожно заметила Мичиру спустя некоторое время, — откуда взялся телефон.  
Они до сих пор не поняли! Вот почему они продолжают её утешать.  
— Он на стене висел.  
— Ты же отошла от двери? — Мичиру погладила её по руке.  
— Я вдоль стены отошла. То есть Сейя потянулся к телефону, а я подумала, что ко мне.  
— Вот как. И что было дальше?  
— Он удивился, спросил, почему я нервничаю. И тоже сел. Я постаралась притвориться, что всё нормально, изобразила смех... Сейя сказал «Это твой первый раз, да? Не волнуйся. Я буду вести», — голос Усаги задрожал, но это была лишь бледная тень того ужаса, который она испытала, услышав эти слова. Сейчас, ощущая объятия Харуки, она уже не могла полностью погрузиться в воспоминания.  
Харука тихо выругалась. Мичиру на секунду стиснула запястье Усаги.  
— И тогда я поняла, что всё-таки не ошиблась. Он в самом деле хотел...  
Усаги не знала, чего именно он хотел. Он мог поцеловать её, схватить за грудь, может, даже полезть между ног... об остальном она тогда подумать не успела.  
Её продолжали гладить по лицу и рукам, и страх отступал.  
— А я так испугалась, что не могла говорить, и шевелиться тоже не могла. Он сказал «Я уверен, тебе понравится»... Он приближался ко мне, а я ничего не могла сделать, не могла даже сказать ему, что я не хочу, чтобы он... целовал меня... или трогал, или что-нибудь ещё! У меня есть Мамо-чан, и я хочу целоваться и всё остальное именно с ним и ни с кем другим! — Усаги перевела дыхание и открыла глаза. — Но вдруг погас свет. Сейя сказал мне «Подожди здесь», открыл дверь и ушёл. Он так ничего и не сделал.  
Харука и Мичиру одновременно выдохнули.  
— Тебе очень повезло, котёнок. И мы не дадим ему попытаться снова.  
— Он тебя больше никогда не обидит.  
Ой. Она же пыталась их отговорить.  
— Он ничего не сделал. Это могло быть такое же недоразумение, как с телефоном, — неуверенно сказала Усаги. До того, как начался этот разговор, она почти убедила себя в этом. — Я нафантазировала всякого, а Сейя, наверное, что-то совсем другое имел в виду... надеюсь, он не понял, что я думала о таких вещах... — она осеклась и зажмурилась.  
Сейя, может, и не понял, а вот Харука и Мичиру теперь хорошо себе представляют, о каких вещах она думает. Что же теперь делать?! Они теперь будут смотреть на неё как на...  
Но ничего не происходило, кроме тихого дыхания над ухом и нежных прикосновений, и панике было не за что зацепиться. Запоздало Усаги осознала, что Харука и Мичиру «такие вещи» наверняка не только думали, но и делали, так что едва ли они могут её осуждать.  
Она осторожно открыла глаза.  
— Усаги, извини, но это совсем не похоже на недоразумение, — сказала Мичиру, встревоженно глядя на неё.  
— Думаешь, когда он обещал тебе прекрасный первый раз, то подразумевал партию в го? — саркастически поинтересовалась Харука.  
Перед глазами Усаги на миг встала сюрреалистическая картина: Сейя страстным шёпотом подсказывает ей ходы. Все ходы, потому что она не умеет играть в го.  
И, как ни старалась, Усаги не могла придумать ничего более реалистичного. «Это твой первый раз, да? Не волнуйся. Я буду вести. Я уверен, тебе понравится». Да с чего он взял, что ей понравится? Усаги надеялась, что они с Сейей стали друзьями. А он продолжал считать её очередной своей фанаткой, которой она даже никогда не была? Если честно, Усаги льстило внимание знаменитости. Ей льстила его влюблённость. Но к нему лично она испытывала лишь дружескую симпатию.  
Когда Харука предупреждала Усаги о том, что Сейя может «поймать» её, она сначала отмахнулась, думая, что речь о том, что он может разбить ей сердце. Потом, когда Сейя уединился с ней в клубе и запер дверь, Усаги подумала, что Харука могла иметь в виду... соблазнение. Но не успела она задуматься, как бы аккуратнее намекнуть Сейе, что её не надо соблазнять, как Сейя протянул к ней руку, тут же утратив всякую соблазнительность в её глазах.  
— Ладно, Сейя, наверное, и правда имел в виду... — Усаги замялась, — это. Но он не хотел меня заставлять, он думал, что я сама хочу. Не его вина, что я испугалась и не смогла ничего объяснить.  
Харука вздохнула у неё над ухом.  
— А чья это вина?  
— Не знаю. Моя, наверное. Я испугалась, потому что мне показалось, что он хочет до меня дотронуться, хотя это было не так. И дальше всё боялась, что он будет меня... лапать, хотя сейчас я понимаю, что он не торопился. И мне было очень стыдно, я думала, он меня посчитает озабоченной, если поймёт...  
— Озабоченной?  
— Не нужно быть озабоченной, чтобы подумать так после всего, что он наговорил, — Мичиру явно едва сдерживала смех.  
— Я раньше подумала, сразу, как мы вошли. Я думала, Сейя будет меня соблазнять... медленно... — Усаги смутилась окончательно, — в смысле, я собиралась отказаться! А он вот так сразу... то есть не сразу, но я...  
— Не успела отказаться, — подсказала Харука.  
— Ага. Но там был этот дурацкий телефон, то есть я неправильно поняла его жест, потому что я уже думала... ну...  
— О медленном соблазнении? — Мичиру всё ещё веселилась.  
Усаги закрыла лицо руками. Мичиру посерьёзнела:  
— Ты просто взрослеешь, поэтому у тебя появляются такие мысли и желания.  
— Но не о Сейе же! Я не люблю его, я люблю Мамору! — Усаги опустила руки.  
— Сейя — красивый парень. Все мы иногда думаем о красивых людях, это нормально. Ты не изменила Мамору, а мысли — это только мысли.  
Усаги вздохнула свободнее. Накатившее облегчение было так велико, что она вскочила бы, не будь объятия Харуки такими уютными.  
— И как у тебя получается так спокойно об этом говорить? Я тоже так хочу!  
— Зато ты очень милая, когда смущаешься, — промурлыкала Харука ей на ухо.  
Усаги чуть поёжилась от смущения, но всё же ей было приятно это слышать.  
— Харука! — укоризненно сказала Мичиру.  
— Извини, котёнок.  
Усаги сдвинулась и извернулась, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Харуки.  
— Почему ты извиняешься передо мной?  
— Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты подумала, будто я тоже начну к тебе приставать, и испугалась.  
— Я вовсе так не думаю! И я не боюсь!  
— Хорошо.  
Усаги вернулась на прежнее место.  
— Я, конечно, милая, но я бы хотела предложить Мамору, ну, зайти немного дальше.  
— Да, это проблема, — согласилась Харука.  
— Ты уже пробовала? — спросила Мичиру.  
— Да. Но Мамору тогда болел из-за Нехелении, а на вторую попытку мне так и не хватило духу.  
— Ничего, у тебя ещё много времени, чтобы подготовиться, — мягко сказала Мичиру.  
Усаги кивнула.  
— Спасибо вам.  
Она не могла обсуждать такое с Рей и остальными. Они бы сказали, что ей рано думать о таких вещах, как-нибудь отшутились бы — просто от смущения. Было таким облегчением говорить, не боясь услышать ответ!  
Мичиру около минуты задумчиво смотрела на неё, потом спросила:  
— А когда мы только познакомились, ты тоже не боялась Харуку?  
— Неа.  
— Ты однажды убежала. Тогда, когда на тебя... когда у тебя был день рождения, помнишь?  
«Значит, теперь у меня есть шанс? Ты мне нравишься, оданго атама». И лицо Харуки близко-близко...  
Сейчас Харука тоже была очень близко, даже ближе, чем тогда. Усаги снова захотелось сбежать — по той же самой причине.  
— Не убегай, пожалуйста, — мягко сказала Харука, прижимая её к себе покрепче. Для надёжности, не иначе.  
— Я недалеко убегу, только до того дивана, — пообещала Усаги.  
Харука отпустила её, тихонько засмеявшись. Усаги и самой уже было смешно, но на другой диван она всё-таки пересела.  
— Я не боялась.  
— Почему?  
— Я догадывалась, что Харука просто шутит.  
Мичиру снова задумалась.  
— А если бы ты считала, что Харука серьёзна, ты бы боялась?  
К чему все эти вопросы? Заинтригованная, Усаги честно задумалась, отвернувшись так, чтобы не видеть даже края рукава Харуки. Фантазировать о ней было до стыдного приятно, но Усаги, конечно, всё равно не отказалась бы от Мамору...  
— Наверное, всё равно не боялась бы.  
— Почему? Чем Харука отличается от Сейи?  
— Кроме того, что я девушка.  
— Ну... то, что ты тогда говорила... это было предложение. Я могла согласиться или отказаться. А Сейя сразу решил, что я на всё согласна, он не ждал моего ответа, он просто собирался что-то со мной сделать.  
Усаги вздрогнула и обхватила себя руками.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — сказала Мичиру.  
Усаги выпрямилась и упрямо замотала головой. Ладно, пожалуй, Сейя и впрямь вёл себя очень подозрительно, но это ещё не повод его убивать!  
— Это всё ещё может быть лишь недоразумение. Может быть, Сейя не подумал, как его поведение выглядит со стороны.  
Харука откинулась на спинку дивана, возведя глаза к потолку.  
— Она безнадёжна.  
Усаги понаблюдала, как Харука и Мичиру выразительно переглядываются. Ведь не отступят же...  
— Слушайте, слушайте! Завтра в школе я поговорю с Сейей и выясню, чего он хотел, ладно?  
— Не наедине, — потребовала Харука.  
— Не наедине, вместе с девочками.  
Харука и Мичиру переглянулись и кивнули ей.  
  
*****  
  
Мичиру попыталась откинуться на спинку дивана, огляделась в поисках подушки, нашла её на полу сбоку и подсунула себе под спину. Вторую подушку Харука в своём обнимательном порыве закинула ещё дальше. Вообще-то Харука это замечательно придумала, хотя Мичиру сначала боялась, что Усаги испугается.  
Усаги встала.  
— Как вы вообще оказались в том клубе?  
— Враги всегда нападают на ярких личностей. И Сейю, и тебя вполне можно отнести к таковым.  
— Я тоже сейлор-воин, — возразила Усаги, наклоняясь за второй подушкой.  
— Ты — крылатое недоразумение, — сообщила Харука.  
Мичиру укоризненно покачала головой. «Неправильно говорить с принцессой настолько фамильярно...»  
Усаги ткнула Харуку в плечо подушкой — та замерла, растерянная — и бросила подушку ей на колени.  
«...Даже если она на это не сердится. Всё равно неправильно. Мы взрослые ответственные воины, в конце концов!»


End file.
